


Exposed

by remuslives23



Series: Muse Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius helps Remus overcome his insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

Exposed

Remus laughed and held the Polaroid camera above his head. 'No!' he admonished with a grin, gazing affectionately down at Sirius who was reaching out with grasping fingers. 'My camera, my rules.'

Sirius swiped a hand towards the camera, grunting in frustration when the other man ducked out of the way. 'As bloody gorgeous as I am...,' he said loudly over the clicking and whirring of the camera's mechanism. '... you are going to eventually get sick of seeing nothing but my face staring at you from around the flat.'

'Never!' declared Remus with an exaggerated expression of shock and took another photograph, pulling the film from the front of the device and waving it back and forth as it finished developing.

Sirius laughed and shook his head as he fell back onto the pillows in surrender. He gazed, a little wondrously, up at the snap-happy Remus, still not quite believing the other man was really here to stay. Remus had finished unpacking the boxes of his belongings tonight, had finally completely moved in to Sirius' flat. They had celebrated the relocation with dinner (yes, it had only been beans on toast and, okay, Sirius had burnt the beans, distracted by Remus' fine arse, so the celebratory meal had actually been jam on toast and beer), a video and a quick fumble on the couch before they moved to the bedroom.

Remus, with a wicked grin on his face, had pulled out the camera he'd found at the bottom of a box labeled ' _Crap I'm Not Sure What To Do With_ '. Sirius had played along, striking all kinds of amusing and provocative poses, making Remus laugh that carefree laugh that Sirius loved so much, but when he'd held out his hand to take his turn behind the lens, Remus had balked and that little crease appeared between his eyes again.

'Why won't you let me take your photo?' Sirius asked, tracking Remus with his eyes as the other man sidled around the bed, clicking the shutter randomly.

'Because you are a fabulous subject and narcissistic enough to revel in the attention,' Remus murmured absently, tugging the last photograph from the camera and fixing his eyes on it as the grey sheen covering the surface began to lighten and Sirius' face emerged from the darkness. 'That's a good one.'

He tossed the photograph towards Sirius who caught it and, after a careless glance at his own laughing face, threw it down onto the bed. 'Remus...' he said in a low, warning tone to let the man know he wanted a real answer.

Remus sighed as he moved to the dresser, tearing open a new package of film and efficiently loading it into the camera. 'I haven't had any photos taken of myself since the accident,' he admitted, Sirius unhappy with the flatness in Remus' voice. 'I just... It's bad enough I have to see the scars every day in the mirror. They aren't something I want captured forever on film.'

Sirius sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pushing himself to his feet. 'I want a photo of you,' he said softly, coming up behind Remus and wrapping his arms around his waist.

He flattened his palms against Remus torso – one spreading over his stomach, the other splayed over his heart. Propping his chin on the other man's shoulder, Sirius nuzzled his nose into Remus' nape, pressing their bodies close.

'I want photos of us together so when I'm old and grey and my body is no longer rivaling a Greek god's, I can suck my mashed up peas through my dentures and reminisce about how bloody hot we looked together when we were young and fit.'

'Dentures, huh?' Remus said, turning his head slightly and smirking. 'Good to know in my old age I won't have to worry about your teeth scratching up my dick...'

'That was once,' Sirius cried defensively. 'And you surprised me when you stuck your finger up my...'

' _Anyway_ ,' Remus interrupted loudly. 'If you really want a photo of us together, I'll set the timer and we can take one.'

'Really?'

' _One_.'

Sirius grinned and threw himself back down onto the bed, posing himself theatrically against the cast iron bed head while Remus shook his head in resignation and quickly set the camera up.

'You look like a bloody fruit sitting like that,' Remus complained a few seconds as he moved hastily to the bed, digging fingers into Sirius' ribs through his t-shirt. 'Sit properly or I won't do it.'

'I _am_ a bloody fruit,' Sirius muttered, but did as Remus ordered and straightened up, sliding an arm around the other man and resting his head on his shoulder.

Remus smiled and sighed and Sirius twisted his head, pressing his lips against his partner's neck then grinning broadly when he heard the little moan the other man released. There was a loud click and, as he raised his head, Sirius saw the camera spit out a square of film.

'Sirius,' Remus groused, shoving the other man off him and climbing off the bed. He tugged the photograph from the camera and shook his head when he saw it. 'God, I pull an ugly 'turned on' face.'

Sirius crawled down the bed and pulled the picture from Remus' grasp. 'Remus... Fuck! You look bloody _amazing_ ,' he said, staring down at the photo. 'I mean, I _know_ how hot you are, but...'

He shivered, staring at the frozen image of Remus – eyes closed in pleasure, bottom lip caught between white teeth, head tilted as he welcomed Sirius' kiss. His body stirred, and he looked up at Remus, breath coming a little faster when he saw that the blue eyes had darkened with desire.

'Give me the camera,' he demanded softly, holding out a hand for the device.

He saw the undulation of Remus' throat as he swallowed hard then, with a visible tremor, Remus handed over the camera.

'Get on the bed and do exactly what I tell you to do,' Sirius ordered gently, grasping Remus' wrist and pulling him down onto the mattress.

'Sirius...'

Sirius leaned over his boyfriend, catching his lips with his own and kissing him long, slow and deep. When he pulled back, Remus' eyes stayed closed and the expression of utter contentment on his face inspired Sirius to lift the camera and snap a quick photo.

Remus' eyes flew open at the sound of the shutter and the peaceful countenance morphed into one of alarm. 'Sirius! I don't...'

'They'll be just for us,' Sirius said quickly, his voice wheedling as he shifted back over Remus and pressed tiny kisses down the column of his throat. 'No one else will ever see them, I promise. Just us... Please, Remus?'

He buried his face in the flesh under Remus jaw, feeling the other man's pulse fluttering wildly against the corner of his mouth. Vibrations tickled his skin as Remus growled, 'Fine, but you hand them all over...'

'Mmm,' Sirius murmured, not wanting to give a definitive answer he could be held to later on, then he kissed Remus thoroughly to prevent him from trying to extract a binding promise.

He pulled back from the lip lock and snapped another fast photo of Remus' slightly dazed face. Remus glared at him and Sirius grinned, taking another shot of the disgruntled expression. Remus rolled his eyes, but laughed, and for a minute Sirius experimented, taking photographs of Remus' face at every possible angle.

Sirius poked the camera a little too close and the other man made a noise of discontent, shoving a hand over the lens. 'It'll be all blurry from that close,' Remus told him, pushing him away gently. 'Don't waste the film.'

Sirius, half-hanging off the bed, pulled himself up onto the mattress and slung a leg over Remus' thighs. 'Right then, Lupin,' he said in a faux-Cockney accent. 'Get ya kit off, matey!'

Remus raised an eyebrow, staring at him sceptically. Sirius laughed and shook his head.

'No?' he asked, raising the camera and taking a picture of Remus' _'good thing you're a top shag because you are completely mental'_ face. 'It seemed like a good idea at the time.'

He plucked at Remus' faded blue t-shirt. 'The sentiment remains the same though. Kit. Off. Now.'

Remus hesitated for a moment then he grasped the hem of the shirt between his fingers and, in one swift motion, pulled the garment up and over his head. Sirius grinned and held the camera up to his eye. He shimmied his arse back a little so he could get all of Remus' upper body in the frame then he caught sight of Remus' uncertain expression. He lowered the camera and smiled reassuringly at the other man.

'Remus,' he said softly. 'You've painted me – naked and hard and looking at you like I'd like to devour you whole... which I did not long after, if memory serves correctly.'

Remus chuckled and Sirius dipped his head, rubbing his nose against Remus' affectionately then giving him a chaste peck on the lips. He sat back on his haunches, stroking his hands over Remus' ribs as he whispered, 'Please let me capture you like that as well.'

Remus blinked a few times then pushed himself up, hooking a hand around the back of Sirius' neck and pulling him into a scorching kiss that made Sirius forget all about the camera, letting it drop from his boneless fingers. He wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, shifting so his backside was pressing down on Remus' burgeoning erection. He gave a teasing little wriggle of his hips and smiled when Remus moaned and slid his hands down to Sirius' thighs.

'Not yet,' Sirius whispered, dragging his lips across Remus' cheek to nip at his earlobe. 'Photos first. Stop trying to distract me, you gorgeous bloody thing.'

Remus chuckled and fell back onto the pillows with a loud sigh. 'What do you want me to do?' he said resignedly, throwing his arms out either side of him.

'Just lay there exactly like that,' Sirius murmured, picking up the forgotten camera again and bringing it to his eye. 'That is almost perfect...'

He contemplated the other man for a moment then, with a mischievous smile, leaned down and quickly licked first one nipple and then the other, sitting up again almost before Remus had realised what he'd done. He smiled at the other man's surprised squeak then peered through the lens, biting his lip when he saw the glistening nipples.

'Oh, yeah,' he murmured, moving to sit on the bed between Remus' legs then taking three photographs in quick succession. 'Remus, can you... touch yourself?'

Sirius was still looking through the view finder, but could see Remus' reddening cheeks clearly. 'God, you're sexy when you blush,' he said, voice thick with growing desire. 'Oh, that's it, baby.'

' _Baby_?' queried Remus, screwing his nose up a little as he rolled his nipple between his fingers.

'Shush, you,' Sirius said distractedly, focusing the camera on Remus' busy hand. 'And can you...?'

Remus seemed to read his mind, sliding his other hand down over his abdomen to cup his swelling groin.

Sirius groaned. 'Fuck, _yes_ , that's what I want...'

He snapped off a couple more shots then looked up, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath. 'Pants off,' he said hoarsely, watching as a compliant Remus tugged the boxer shorts down then kicked them off to the side.

'Christ,' Sirius breathed, eyes roaming over Remus' body as he pressed the heel of his hand down hard over the aching bulge in his pants. 'You are fucking _perfect_ , Remus.'

He licked his dry lips, unable to take his eyes off the flesh laid out before him. By now, he and Remus had spent hundreds of hours exploring every single crevice, every single nook of each other's bodies, but seeing that long, lithe body stretched out underneath him never failed to take Sirius' breath away. He watched as Remus stretched, fascinated by the play of muscles under the pale skin. Reaching out, he let his fingers drift lightly down Remus' side, smiling softly when Remus grunted and twisted away from the tickling touch. He trailed his hand over clenching stomach muscles then wrapped his fingers around Remus' hard shaft.

'And you're all mine,' he said, smug satisfaction lacing every syllable.

Remus smirked and bucked up into the loose ring created by Sirius' fingers. 'Every inch,' he agreed with a wicked leer and Sirius laughed, tightening his grip for a moment then letting go.

He ignored Remus' groan of disappointment and lifted the camera once again. 'Just one thing first,' he said then licked the tip of Remus' cock, the sudden stimulation making Remus hiss. 'Much better.'

Chuckling at the outraged expression on Remus' face, Sirius raised the camera and carefully centered Remus' body in the frame. He took several photographs before sliding a hand along Remus' thigh and gently pushing his legs apart.

'Sirius... I... I'm...'

'You're so fuckable, Remus,' he murmured, eyes feasting on the exposed pucker. 'So damn hot and tight and... fuck, I could come just _thinking_ about being inside you...'

Remus gave a strangled sounding groan and spread his legs further apart as his hand curled around his cock, fisting himself at a leisurely pace. Sirius smiled and slowly, noisily, sucked three fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue obscenely around the digits and watching as Remus' pupils completely blew out. When the fingers were dripping with saliva, Sirius let them trail lazily along the cleft of Remus' arse before lightly circling one around the rim of the furled entrance.

'Fuck,' Sirius heard Remus whisper and the hand on his cock began to move faster, eyes squeezing tightly shut.

Sirius caught his tongue between his teeth, watching as his finger pushed inside the other man, burying itself to the knuckle. He moaned as the hot walls clenched around the intrusion then quickly added a second finger before he lifted the camera again. As Remus arched off the bed, encouraging Sirius' slow finger fuck, he clicked the button once, twice, three times before Remus realised what he was doing and made a noise of dissension.

'Siri... God, not... _that_...'

'Don't you want to see what I see? You look so fucking _delicious_ , Rem,' Sirius whispered, working the third finger in alongside the others, carefully opening Remus up. 'God, I wish I could take a photo of my tongue in you.'

'Oh, sweet Jesus,' Remus gasped out, his eyes rolling back in his head as Sirius crooked his fingers sharply, brushing over his prostate. 'Sirius... fuck me!'

Sirius whimpered, his cock throbbing painfully in his now damp boxers. He twisted his fingers one more time then threw the camera aside as he removed them. He moved fast, crushing his mouth to Remus' as together, they clumsily stripped his underwear down his legs. Remus fumbled under the pillow for the lube, slapping it into Sirius' palm then shoving the pillow under his hips.

Sirius couldn't stop himself from circling his tongue around the tip of that long, pink cock, taking the head into his mouth and giving it a long, hard suck. Remus cried out, his hands moving to push Sirius off him then he gripped the base of his erection tightly, biting down hard on his lip. Sirius closed his eyes. He could taste Remus on his tongue, the flavour intoxicating, and he didn't need the added stimulation of watching Remus trying not to come. He squirted far too much of the clear gel into his hand then slid the slippery hand up and down his shaft, gritting his teeth when the motion made him achingly aware of how close to the edge he himself was. He opened his eyes when Remus swore loudly.

'Christ, would you stop playing with yourself and fuck me?' Remus snapped, forcing his legs as far apart as they would go and curling his toes as he arched his back. 'Now!'

Sirius exhaled sharply, amusement and acquiescence in the sound. 'Wanton slut,' he muttered as he positioned himself between Remus' spread thighs. 'Look at yourself. So fucking desperate and needy... all for me. You're all for _me_.'

Remus gave a tortured moan then grabbed a handful of Sirius' hair, pulling him down for a sloppy, frantic kiss. As his tongue swiped over the roof of Remus' mouth, Sirius pushed himself inside the other man, filling him with one hard thrust.

He swallowed Remus cry of surprise and delight, deepening their lip lock while he held himself still, letting them both adjust to the pressure, the unadulterated pleasure of their joining. It was only seconds – long, agonising seconds - before Remus began to cant his hips upwards and tiny whimpers of need dripped from his lips. Sirius broke the kiss, pulling back to watch Remus' face as he withdrew slowly until the tip of his cock caught on the rim of Remus' hole then snapped his hips sharply, burying himself in the tight sleeve of the other man's body once more.

Remus grunted out his approval and Sirius smiled, panting already as he fought his body's demands for immediate release. He reached for Remus' wrists with both hands, dragging the compliant limbs up over the other man's head.

'Leave them there,' he insisted, his smile widening when Remus nodded once before he wrapped his fingers around the vertical iron posts of the bed head.

He shuffled closer, sliding his hands under Remus' buttocks and dragging Remus' lower body into his lap, both men groaning at the change in angle and depth. Remus raised his legs, knowing exactly what Sirius wanted - hard and fast and wrapped around each other - and linked his ankles behind Sirius' neck. Sirius nearly bent his lover in half as he leaned over for one last kiss before he began the smooth in and out slide.

Remus' hips met his with every plunge and it took very few strokes before they were both shaking with the desire to come and come now. Sirius watched as Remus' grip on the bars tightened, his knuckles turning white from the pressure and his mouth moving, inaudible pleas forming on his lips. The sight of that swollen pink flesh muttering silent entreaties sent a powerful wave of lust crashing over Sirius, and, loathe now to leave the tight heat of Remus' body, his thrusts became short and erratic. He balanced himself on one hand, the other reaching between them and closing around Remus' pre-come slicked shaft. It pulsed like life itself in his hand and, after just a half a dozen firm root to tip strokes, Remus yelled Sirius' name as his climax ripped through him.

'Fuckfuck _fuck_ ,' Sirius grunted, fingers bruising Remus' hip as he managed one last plunge into that clenching warmth before his own orgasm crashed down upon him, colours exploding like fireworks behind his tightly closed eyes as pure, primal pleasure filled every cell of his body.

His muscles lost all ability to hold him up and Sirius collapsed on top of Remus, both men ignoring the sticky, sweaty mess as they adjusted their heavy, uncooperative limbs to make the awkward position tolerable. As their rapid respiration slowed, Sirius became aware of a long-fingered hand tracing light patterns over his shoulder blades. He smiled and made a contented noise as he pressed his face into the crook of Remus' neck. A low chuckle rumbled in Remus' chest and, with considerable effort, Sirius raised his head. Remus had one of the photographs in his hand and was half-grimacing/half-smirking as he looked down at it.

'Told you that you're bloody sexy,' Sirius murmured, shifting so he could scoop a handful of pictures up off the mattress.

Looking at the images of Remus in various states of undress made his spent cock twitch with renewed interest inside the other man and Remus let out a bark of disbelieving laughter when he felt the slight hardening.

'You've _got_ to be joking,' he said, giving Sirius' shoulder a light shove.

Sirius took the hint and let himself gently slip from Remus' body before he rolled over to lie beside the other man. 'You _are_ fucking gorgeous, though,' he said, shuffling through the photos he held. 'Bloody hell, look at this one!'

He handed Remus the photo – one of the last he'd taken – and had opened his mouth to tease the other man when another picture caught his eye and stole the breath from his lungs.

Remus was still dressed in this picture, his arms angled a little awkwardly, his mouth caught in an odd half-smile. But it was the expression in his eyes that made Sirius' chest tighten and butterflies take flight in his stomach.

It was trust. Absolute, unerring, unconditional trust.

And it was all for him.

Sirius swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat then blinked fast when his eyes stung with tears. He realised that Remus was speaking and tried to focus on his words.

'... make sure we find all of them. God, what if James or Pete stumbled across one? Actually, it might be worth the embarrassment to see the looks on their face... Sirius? Are you alright?'

Sirius turned to look at the man who held his heart and smiled beatifically. Remus smiled back and cupped Sirius' cheek with a gentle, paint-stained hand.

'Thank you,' Remus whispered, that same look of love and trust shining in his expressive blue eyes. 'Thank you for making me do this. For trying to make me see myself the way you see me.'

Sirius let all but that one photograph drop back down onto the mattress as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Remus' lips.

'Thank you for trusting me enough to let me do it,' he said quietly, wrapping his arms around Remus and drawing him close.

As they embraced, he slid the photograph under the mattress. Remus could have the others, hide them in some secret place to be pulled out when they were feeling reminiscent, but _that_ photograph... that one would be Sirius' secret to keep.

_fin._


End file.
